You found me
by purplepirategirl
Summary: When Elizabeth and Will discover the remains of jack sparrow, Elizabeth sets out on a journey to try and resolve feelings she never knew existed. I don't want to give to much away at this point, but it will be sparrabeth. m rated for later chapters :)
1. Chapter 1

In this story, Will did not become captain of the dutchman, but survived the battle to be able to live with Elizabeth. With Beckett dead they were able to return to Port royal as free citizens.

disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

chapter one:

Elizabeth consulted the map she had stolen from the pirate codex. She had been able to neatly tear the page out during the after battle celebrations at shipwreck cove. Everyone had been so drunk, it had not been a difficult task. Elizabeth at the time had just taken it as a keepsake, proof of a memory that had been faded by the harsh light of time. But now the map proved a valuable steal. She checked her compass to make sure she was going in the right direction, and adjusted her oars accordingly. She could not yet see the Island, but knew she was getting close.

It had been over a month since Elizabeth had heard of Jacks death. She and Will had actually been going for an evening walk along the port, when a naval officer called out to Will from a ship that was about to dock.

"Turner!" the bossy voice came across the port"Are you able to identify these items?"

Will had jogged up to the dock, leaving Elizabeth, for whom it was unladylike to run,to walk up to the dock on her own. Now that he was the personal black smith for the Navy, Will had developed an unnerving loyalty to them. Elizabeth knew that it was essential for Will to act this way, but felt as if he was overcompensating a little too much for their past dealings with pirates. Yes, they had been able to return to Port Royal, free of conviction, but the newly weds still knew that the stench of pirate association still clung to them. A stench that irritated the upturned noses of those of higher classes. However Elizabeth could not help but feel deeply annoyed at Wills change of allegiances. She was still the pirate king, and although she would never admit this to Will, but her experiences with pirates were some of her most cherished memories.

She approached Will, who was now standing with a Naval officer whom Elizabeth recognized, but never cared enough to learn his name. Elizabeth watched as the men hauled a dingy onto the dock. She was briefly reminded of that fateful day, when it was Elizabeth herself being hauled onto this very same dock.

Elizabeth heard Will gasp. He stole a worried look at Elizabeth before looking back at the contents of the dingy. Curious, Elizabeth leaned past her husband and peered into the dingy. She immediately regretted it. Inside the bottom of the dingy was the remains of a coat, battered and covered in blood. Chunks of flesh floated along side a single thick black dread lock, a compass and hat. Elizabeth turned away, disgusted, and felt Wills arm snaked around her.

"So can you identify this Turner" came the now impatient, bossy voice again.

"Yes, There Jack Sparrows".

Elizabeth fought the urge to howl.

Jack's death, affected Elizabeth more than she thought possible. She couldn't sleep, she couldn't eat. It was like something had died within her. Eventually, she realized that she was not satisfied with her life. She loved pirating, her soul ached for the adventure. Jack of course had been the one to introduce her to that exhilarating world, and now that he was gone, so too was the small hope that she could return to that world.

It was almost a month since that day when Elizabeth opened her diary again for the first time in months. A piece of paper had fluttered out and landed face down on the floor. Picking it up, Elizabeth realized it had been the map she had stolen all those months ago. Looking at it filled her with an intense purpose. That night, without thinking, she had stalked out of the house, broke into the companies office and retrieved Jacks hat, compass and dread lock, stolen a boat and made her way to tortuga.

She was no approaching the Island, she knew it was the right one,most of the trees had still not grown back from the fire. As she dragged her boat upon the shore, she knew this was the right thing.


	2. Chapter 2

It was hours before Elizabeth had finished what she had come to do on their Island. Using one of the boards that had been the cover of the rum runners cellar, she had created a headstone for Jack. In the light of the bomb fire she had built right in the spot of the last one, Elizabeth could faintly make out the charcoal markings she had made on the wood. Not wanting to put Jacks infamous name on the grave, Elizabeth had drawn a sparrow bird in flight in the centre of the piece of wood. below it she had drawn a low horizon, with a ship sailing off into the distance. Well thats what Elizabeth had envisioned anyway. The charcoal which she had made from a bit of burnt bark had been clumsy to draw with. But It didn't matter how illegible the picture was, the grave was for Elizabeth and no one else.

She had dug a small hole where she placed Jacks Hat and single dread lock. An over whelming wave of grief had come over her as she went to put the first scoop of dirt into the grave. Unable to do it, to finally bury what was left of Jack, Elizabeth had curled up into a ball and sobbed for hours.

She sat by the fire now, cuddling Jacks compass to her chest. The fire crackled next to her, but the fire did nothing to heat the ice within her. She had just gained enough mental strength to fill in the grave, but the compass she could not bare to part with. Elizabeth took in a shaky breath, trying to calm her self after a another wave of pain crashed over her. She knew she was upset because she had been secretly hoping for her whole ,short married life that Jack would save her from boredom but she knew her grief was just not that of a friend. She was heartbroken, and the full force of it caused every fibre in her being to ache. She had come to the conclusion that she was in love with Jack. He understood her need for adventure, her love of piracy, even when she herself didn't see it in herself. He was a good man a heart, he had saved her life on numerous occasions, even though the code clearly stated that any man feel behind, was left behind. Elizabeth cursed herself for ignoring his advances and the obvious care he had had for her, and for just labeling him as a womanizer Even more she hated herself for failing to realize her feelings for Jack were not just lust At the time Elizabeth just thought she was desiring him because he was the closet man available for a long time. Memories flashed her mind, every single one including his painstakingly beautiful face. A dreadful regret grew in Elizabeth stomach and tears flowed once again.

Elizabeth wondered about what she was going to do now. She couldn't go back to Will, trying to explain to him why she just disagreed would be difficult enough, she knew he would accept what ever pathetic story she came up with and welcome her home. But she knew she did not want to return to that life. She had nowhere to go. Elizabeth knew her life was now over.


End file.
